The present invention relates generally to medical devices, methods and materials, and in certain aspects to medical grafts, filling, or packing materials, and methods for the preparation and use thereof.
Many medical procedures required the treatment of the tissue defect in the patient, for example the defect can be either created surgically or present due to injury or disease. Examples occur in the removal of tonsils from a patient, which leaves a surgical defect in the region of the resected tonsil and associated tissue. Such defects may be left uncovered to heal, potentially with the aid of sutures to gather and close the defect. Tonsillectomies are conducted for a variety of reasons, including, for example, where a patient experiences frequent bouts of acute tonsillitis, has repeated bouts of peritonsillar abscess, has sleep apnea, has difficulty eating or swallowing due to enlarged or swollen tonsils, produces tonsilloliths in the back of their mouth, or has abnormally large tonsils with crypts. In certain practices, such defects are treated with a material that is applied to the defect and secured in place.
While some work has been done in this area, needs exist for improved and/or alternative medical graft, filling or packing devices, and associated methods. Certain aspects of the present invention are addressed to those needs.